legend_start_upfandomcom-20200214-history
Jared Gordon
Jared Asher Gordon is the Vampire Slayer and the Red Ranger of the Legend Rangers. History Jared Asher Gordon was born on January 16th, 1997 and was originally from Los Angeles. He, his mother, and his twin Cody moved to Bayview in Fall 2012. During his Freshmen year of High School, the previous Slayer died therefore passing her powers onto Jared. He was found and trained by his first Light-Watcher: Daniel. After an incident at his old school resulting in the death of both Daniel and his best friend Callum, Jared became more focused on his training. Shortly after moving to Bayview, his secret of being the Slayer was quickly revealed to classmates: Alicia, Noah, Sonia and Liam, all of which become his Ranger Team Mates. Initially, he gave the others the cold shoulder due to the loss of Callum. However, after sacrificing his heart to save the four from the clutches of Slade, he opened up to them. He would continue to lead his team for two years through times of glory and loss. During these two years he gains Kamen Rider Magic from Kamen Rider: Wizard, learns to control his inner Phantom and master his Supernatural ability. During a trip to Hawaii, it was revealed to Jared that Alviss was really named Scott Gordon; Scott was Jared and Cody's older brother, the three were triplets. Scott was infected by a Twilight virus a nd was sealed into Jared's heart to heal while their father went to the Dark Void to protect his remaining family. When Jared sacrificed his heart to save his friends, Scott was released in the form of Alviss. Scott became a critical part of the final battles. Mastering his ability came last. Having not unlocked his full potential, Jared felt as if he was burdening his team. To compensate, Scott proposed that he and Cody put their Triquetra pieces inside Jared. However before they could, they are attacked by Slade. Slade kidnaps the Rangers's families, though it looked like he killed them, and sends them to the Dark Void. The man then picks off the Rangers one by one until Jared is left with Alicia. She protects Jared from Slade and takes a blast for him. Before fading away, she tells Jared she loves him. From there, Jared, having lost his powers and most of his right arm, struggles to create a potion that will awaken the remaning magic inside him. After taking it, he meets the King of Perfect Earth: King Pittacus. The two chat about everything and Jared's powers are made clear. He also learns that Cepheus is being manipulated by someone unknowingly: Slade. Jared goes to the Dark Void and gets his powers back via Spiritual Syringe Injection, which if he failed the strain would've killed him, and united his powers to unlock his Battlizer. He and his friends led every Slayer, Supernatural and Ranger on Planet Earth in a final battle against the Twilight. After a decisive battle, the Rangers were victiorious. Jared married Alicia and had four kids with her. It was revealed that he became a Teacher at Caroban Academy. As a Grandfather, Jared has many grandchildren with powers. The series ends with him reading about his adventures to his youngest Grandson named Jared Matthew Gordon. Jared, chronologically, is last seen ascending the stairs of the Gordon Manor with Alicia while reflecting their lives by looking at the pictures mounting the wall. Personality Jared is, by nature, a calm but optimistic person. Although a loner at first, it takes him time to truly open himself up. He is the go-getter type as he always stays true to his Slayer mission while balancing out his normal and Ranger responsibilities. He's also sensitive and emotional, which stems from issues in his past. He feels the need to constantly put the world on his shoulders by himself which puts him in trouble at times. Despite all this, he's a compassionate soul who is devoted to others. Red Legend Ranger * As the Red Legend Ranger, Jared has power over fire. * He soon gains power of Metal. Powers and Abilities * Witchcraft: ** Spell Making and Casting ** Scyring ** Mediumship ** High Resistance ** Potion Making * Slayer Powers: ** Enhanced Strength ** Enhanced Senses ** Healing Factor * King's Heart: Jared has the ability to peer into the mind and hearts of other living beings. ** True Souls: Jared can pull out the physical manifestation of any being with a heart. The True Soul is a weapon that reflects the real personality of the individual. ** Ripples: Silver ribbon-like energy that Jared can release from his body and control. Arsenal: Legend Brace Morpher: Like the other core rangers, Jared can materialize this onto his left wrist and when he shouts "Biomerge, Spirit Legend," He will transform. Legend Sword: The manifestation of Jared's immature Power From Within is in the shape of a sword. Trivia * Jared's greatest fear is his Team being in constant danger. Category:Red Rangers Category:Male Rangers